Du blanc sur du sable
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Quand on veux s'améliorer, il faut parfois l'aide de quelqu'un.. Mais quand personne ne veux nous aider, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher l'aide ailleur ?


Auteur : Moa (Dodie)

Titre : Du blanc sur du sable

Résumé : Quand on veux s'améliorer, il faut parfois l'aide de quelqu'un.. Mais quand personne ne veux nous aider, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher l'aide ailleur ?

Couple : HinataxGaara

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi.

Une fic pour ma imôto-chan, hein lumi ?

P.S : Comme je ne sais pas décrire les combats, je n'en mettrais pas Mais si quelqu'un se dévoue pour être pour décri.. décripteur... enfin, pour mettre les scène de combats dans mes prochaine fic, qu'il le dise, je serais heureuse de le prendre hihi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°One-Shot°

La-haut, aux portes du village de konoha, une jeune fille, plutôt petite, les cheveux bleu, court, et les yeux blanc, se tenait debout, au centre du sentier de terre.  
Un sac de voayage sur le dos, une lueur de tristesse au fond du regard, elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers son village.  
Elle soupira légèrement.  
Après tout, c'était leur faute... leur faute si elle partait.  
Elle n'avait eut aucun autre choix.

Pendant plusieurs mois, après le départ de Naruto, Hinata avait essayée par elle-même un entrainement assez rude, pour pouvoir s'améliorer, devenir plus forte, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaitée.  
Mais s'entraîner seule, ce n'était pas très bien.  
Elle s'en était rendue compte.  
Alors elle avait demandée de l'aide à ses amis.

Shino... Kiba...Kurenai-Sensei... Neji-Kun... Mais personne, non, personne n'avait pris le temps de l'écouter, et de l'aider.  
Alors elle s'était résignée.  
Elle allait faire comme Naruto.  
Partir de son village, pour aller s'entraîner.  
Qui sais, peut être rencontrerait-elle quelqu'un qui l'aiderais, en chemin, à devenir un bon ninja.  
Sur ces pensées, elle se mit en route, sautant de branche en branche.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était partir de Konoha.  
Là-bas, personne ne devait se demander ou elle était passée.  
Elle voyageait le jour, et la nuit, elle campait, et dormait dans une tente.  
Cela lui convenait très bien.  
Elle n'avait encore rencontrée personne en chemin, mais peut être cela ne serait tarder.  
Tout à coup, un mouvement derrière elle, dans les buissons, attira son attention.  
Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un pourrait surgir à l'improviste dans cette partie déserte de la forêt.  
C'est pour cela, qu'elle ne vit pas le coup venir.  
Un homme venait de l'attaquer, sans raison apparente.

°Quelques heures plus tard°

Hinata, le corps en sang, venait de sortir de la forêt.  
Ses pas la dirigeait au hazard, vers une destination qui lui était inconnue, mais peut importe.  
Pourvu qu'elle tombe sur un village, n'importe lequel.  
Finalement, c'est dans un désert qu'elle tomba.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... suis-je finalement condamnée à rester faible, et à mourrir ? "

Morte de fatigue, de douleur, et de chaud, elle finit par s'éfondrer, avec un quart d'heure de marche dans le désert brulant.  
Sa vue se brouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnère, et soudain, se fut le noir total...

°Quelques jours après°

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux.  
La lumière vive commenca par l'aveuglée.  
Mais ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu, et elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre.  
Des mur blanc, une odeur d'antiseptique... Oui, elle devait être dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
Oui, mais ou ?  
Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un village, avant de s'évanouir dans le désert.  
Elle s'observa quelques instants.  
Des bandages.  
Elle avait encore un peu mal, mais beaucoup moin.  
Un vent frais, provoquer par la climatisation (allez savoir si ils avaient ca, mais bon :p), lui chatouillait agréablement le visage.  
Elle referma ses yeux.  
Elle était si bien.  
Mais.. au fait... qui avait donc bien pu la sauver du désert ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur le sujet, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.  
Des pas léger s'approchèrent de son lit, alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fermés.  
L'inconnu(e) ne dit rien, pensant surement que la jeune ninja dormait encore.  
Mais elle pris son visiteur au dépourvu, en ouvrant les yeux.  
Ce qu'elle découvrit, ce fut une paire d'yeux cyan, qui la fixait attentivement.  
Hinata vit une lueur de surprise passer dans ses yeux, quand elle ouvrit les siens.  
Apparement, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait réveillée.  
Il se recula prestement.  
Elle posa donc ses yeux blanc sur lui, à présent à quelques pas de son lit.  
Il était plutôt grand, avec de court cheveux roux.  
Il portait une jarre de terre sur le dos.  
Des flash passèrent dans la tête de la jeune Hyuga.  
L'examen chuunin.  
L'équipe de Suna no Kuni... Gaara du désert.. le psychopate, d'après les autres.  
Elle ne dit rien... Lui non plus... et plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi.  
Finalement, Hinata entrouvrit ses lèvres.. et parla la première (oui, elle en est capable !)

-"Bonjour..."

Dit-elle d'une vois timide.  
Gaara parut surpris, mais répondit finalement.

-"Bonjour... Enfin réveillée ? "  
-"Apparement... Cela fait longtemps que je dors "  
-"Cela fait quatre jours"  
-"Si longtemps ? "  
-"Oui"  
-"Et comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici "  
-"J'était dans le désert de Suna, tout à fait par hazard.. Quand je suis, au sens propre du mot, tombé sur toi"  
-"Au sens propre du mot ? "  
-"J'était perdu dans mes pensées... je ne t'avait pas vu.. et je suis tombé sur toi"  
-"Oh"  
-"Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser des gens dans le désert.. J'ai été surpris. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais, je t'ai prise, et je t'ai ramenée à Suna, pour te faire soigner.."

Hinata rougit légèrement, chipotant nerveusement avec ses doigts

-"M...Mer...Merci..."

Gaara sourit légèrement, et inclina son visage.

-"De rien.. Que t'est-il arrivé, Hinata ? "  
-"Comment"  
-'Je me rappel de toi...je t'ai vu combattre, à l'examen chuunin"  
-"Oh"  
-"Alors ? "  
-"J'était dans la forêt, et j'avais baissé ma garde.. j'ai été attaquée à ce moment là par un ninja d'Oto no Kuni"  
-"Tu ne t'es pas défendu "  
-"Hé bien...c'est à dire... je ne suis pas très douée en combat"  
-"Je vois... Pourquoi personne de ton village ne t'aide à t'améliorer "  
-"Je leur ai demandé.. Mais ils sont occupés, et ne peuvent pas m'entraîner.. alors je suis partit m'entraîner seul à l'extérieur du village"  
-"Et tu as pu trouver quelqu'un "  
-"Non.. personne... Je...je pense que...je vais rentrer au village... je ne suis pas capable de devenir forte je crois"  
-"Pourquoi dis-tu cela, tu baisse déjà les bras ? C'est vrai qu'avec une attitude pareil, tu ne risque pas de devenir forte.."

Les joues de Hinata rosirent légèrement de honte, et elle baissa son visage.  
Le ninja du sable l'observa encore quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

-"Si tu veux, je peux me charger de t'entraîner.. Mais à une condition"  
-"Et..la..laquelle... "  
-"Je ne veux plus que tu doutes de tes capacitées..car tu en as"

La ninja Hyuga releva la tête, surprise.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête.

-"Bien...c'est d'accord"  
-"Bon.. Alors quand tu seras guérie, vient me voir au palais du Kazekage"  
-"Bi..Bien.."

Et il tourna des talons, avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant derrière lui une ninja surprise, mais ravie.  
Deux jours après, elle était à nouveau sur pieds.  
Elle ne perdit pas un instants, et se rendit à l'endroit que Gaara lui avait indiqué.

C'est ainsi qu'elle commenca son apprentissage auprès de lui.

Celui-ci dura en tout, et pour tout, une année.  
Une année entière, remplit de combat, de moment dure, mais aussi de moment joyeux.  
Hinata se plaisait énormément auprès du ninja du sable.  
Elle avait apprit à le connaître, et lui aussi la conaissait à présnent.  
Ils riaient ensemble, mais lorsque ils étaient en combat, il ne se faisait aucun cadeau.  
Le soir venu, des fois, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un, ou chez l'autre.  
Ah oui, Hinata avait à présent sa propre demeure, juste à coté de la demeure de Gaara.  
Le soir venu, donc, il se retrouvaient parfois, pour jouer à divers jeux.  
Leur préféré ? Une sorte de jeux de monopoly.  
Ce soir, justement, ils se détendaient avec l'un de ces jeux.  
Gaara avec pas moin de 10 hôtels, et de l'argent devant lui, alors qu'Hinata peinait avec ses deux hôtel, et pas beaucoup d'argent.  
Elle regarda Gaara avec un regard accusateur.

-"Tu triche "  
-"Quoi ? Et comment veux-tu que je triche ? Tu est devant moi, et tu observe chacun de mes mouvements comme un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie "  
-"Mhhhhh...Et ces dés ? Ils ne seraient pas pipés par hazard "  
-"Ont jouent avec les même dés Hinata"  
-"Hé bien, ils ne sont pas très généreux avec moi.."

Ils jouèrent encore.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure,elle avait rachetée la plupart de ses hôtel, et avait un petite fortune.

-"Tu me laisse gagné, n'est-ce pas ? "

Dit-elle, l'oeil suspicieux.  
Gaara leva les bras au ciel

-"J'abandonne ! tu m'accuse soit de tricher, soit de te laisser gagner. Il faut que je fasse quoi , c'est un jeu de hazard"  
-"Moui... et le hazard à voulu que je gagne. Restons-en la"  
-"Quoi ? Il faudrait arrêter de jouer quand TOI tu gagne ?"

Se récria-t-il.

-"Ca fait partie des règles du jeu. C'est marqué sur la boite, en tout petit"  
-"Tu ment "  
-"Peut être.."

Dit-elle, dans un éclat de rire.  
Elle avait beaucoup changée à son contact.  
Elle était plus sur d'elle, et avait fait beaucoup de progrès.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Konoha.  
Elle se sentait bien auprès de Gaara.  
Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé au contact de la jeune Hyuga.  
Celle-ci s'était révélée être une personne franche, dotée d'un sens de l'humour très enrichis.  
Il l'aimait bien... Peut être même plus.  
A ce moment, il la regardait rire.  
Elle était belle...

Elle s'arrêta soudain de rire, quand elle vit Gaara se rapprocher d'elle.  
Il passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-"Gaara... ? "

Il ne répondit pas, et se pencha soudain verre elle.  
Elle sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres du ninja du sable se poser sur les siennes.  
Elle ferma ses paupières, profitant du baiser.  
Celui-ci dura une longue et douce minute.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, ils tremblaient légèrement.

-"Gaara"  
-"Chut...ne dit rien"  
-"Mais"  
-"J'ai beaucoup changé durant cette année. Tu m'y a aidé.. J'ai beaucoup aimé les moments passé avec toi... je pense même que j'ai fait plus que les aimer... J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier... à t'admirer.. et à t'aimer.."

Les yeux de la ninja s'aggrandirent de surprise, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien.

-"Je t'aime Hinata.."

Dit-il, en plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse.  
Elle rougis fortement, avec cependant un léger sourire.

-"Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécier cette année Gaara. Au début, à cause de ce que tout le monde racontait, je me méfiait de toi.. Mais j'ai rapidement changée d'avis. J'en suis venu à t'aimer, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure... Je t'aime Gaara."

Elle ait dit tout cela d'une traite.  
Gaara sourit doucement, et se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, en la serrant contre lui.

Hinata était devenu plus forte, oui, mais surtout, elle avait gagnée l'amour de son Sensei du sable.  
Gaara, lui, avait gagné l'amour de sa jeune disciple, et des moments merveilleux à venir.

°Fin°

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? C'est la première fois que je fais une fic sur ce couple, hihi j'espère qu'elle vous à plus. 


End file.
